Embodiments disclosed herein relate to payment systems. In particular, some embodiments relate to methods, apparatus, systems, means and computer program products for implementing a mobile payment system on the basis of a payment card system.
Payment card systems are in widespread use. A prominent payment card system is operated by the assignee hereof, MasterCard International Incorporated, and by its member financial institutions. There have been proposals to permit access to payment card systems via an account holder's mobile telephone. Some embodiments of such a mobile payments system are described in prior and commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/323,016, filed Nov. 25, 2008.
The present inventors now disclose embodiments of a mobile payments system that facilitates participation by a number of mobile payment platform service providers.